The better race car
by MononokeShojo
Summary: My Cars FanFic challenge response. After his accident The King and his wife talk to the reporters.


This is my story for the Cars FanFic challenge. I wrote a dialog between The King, his wife and the reporters. I know I'm late but I was extremeley busy the last few days. Thanks to BorntothePurple who had the idea for this challenge!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish The King would be mine but unfortunately he's not sobs

The better race car

Noise. Pain. Cars everywhere. Strip Weathers aka The King sighed heavily. So many things had been happened in the last few minutes. All he wanted to do was to leave the crowd and go to sleep.

But of course none of the reporters here would leave without an interview with the old champion.

He felt someone cuddling up to him. It was his wife Lynda. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she didn't seem to be sad. Rather angry.

"I told you so! I always did! I told you, one day something bad will happen during one of your races! You can be happy that this was your last race because I wouldn't let you do another one!"

He grimaced. "Well, honey, I don't think it was my fault, you know…"

Before she could reply, they were suddenly surrounded by reporters. They were all taking photographs of him and Lynda. Strip wished they would stop it. The glaring lights gave him a headache and besides he didn't want to see a picture of himself in the newspapers. _Guess I look pretty bushed. _

The reporters were talking all at once.

"Please, one at a time!" The King said. He decided to answer some questions and then leave.

"Mr. The King! Did you expect you last race to end in such a mess?".

"Not really. Sure, I wanted it do be something special but this… accident … was not quite was I had in mind." He tried to smile. "Sooner or later, every race car has some bad accident. There is no getting around it. And as I had never before such an accident before I guess I should have expected something like that.

Some of the reporters laughed but Lynda gave him a dangerous glare.

"Well" she said firmly "I wouldn't call this "an accident"!"

Strip winced. He had hoped that he could avoid this subject. But now it was too late. Everyone started to talk again.

"How do you feel when you think about Chick Hicks? – "Will you take revenge?" – "Will you sue him?"

"Oh yes, we will sue him! Take my word for it!" Lynda shouted.

_How do I feel about him?__ Now that's a good question!_ He couldn't answer it. The whole thing had happened just some moments ago. Strip was confused, that's for sure. And hearing the name Chick Hicks made him angry. Very angry. And he also felt sadness.

And disappointment.

"Well" he started, looking at the reporters who waited for his answer. "I cannot tell you how I feel about him _now_… But I can tell you what I thought of him before this day. I know many people think he's arrogant. And he is in some way that's right. But he's also one hell of a race car. Someone who could be one of the bests. If he only wouldn't show so much rage during the races… if he wouldn't think that it's all about being the fastest one on the race track. That's what I thought of him before this accident.

_Oh please, stop calling it an "accident"! If it would have been an accident, Chick would be here right now, being shocked about what he has done to you and he would be sorry… but where is he? Probably admiring his Piston Cup and thinking that this is the best day of his life and that he has achieved everything he ever wanted!_

"Whatever." said Lynda. "He will not get away with this!"

"I don't think it will change anything as long as he does not feel really sorry" Strip replied firmly. "I don't want some forced apologize. All I want to say now is: Chick Hicks has a lot to learn about racing!

Do you have any other questions?"

Of course they had.

"Will Chick Hicks become the new Dinoco racer?"

"That's really a question for Mr. Tex. Actually all agreed that the best racer during the last Piston Cup would get Dinoco.

Unfortunately some cars didn't quite understand the meaning of "the best racer" I think. It does not mean that someone should try to win the race by all means. It's not about being just fast.

You're not alone on a race track. You need your team. You need true friends or beloved cars (he gave Lynda a tender look) that support you. And you have to be able to deal with a defeat! I started racing because I loved it. I enjoy being on the track I'm glad that I had such a great sponsor all these years and I want to thank Tex and all the other Dinoco guys for it!"

Finally Lynda didn't look angry anymore. She seemed to be proud and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Strip hoped the interview was over now but of course there was still a subject to talk about: Lightning McQueen.

"McQueen seemed to be such an eager racer. But now he gave up the Piston Cup so you could finish the race. Are you surprised?"

Strip smiled.

"Well who isn't? You know, at the beginning I thought the same about Lightning McQueen as I did about Chick Hicks. He could be on the top but because he was so desperate to win this cup.

And I really wanted to find out who would be the better race car. Or let's say: the faster. And now I'm not only surprised but grateful. McQueen can go far in this business. Finally he has proved that he knows what's important in life and racing. And maybe… maybe this accident was necessary so you could find out who is the best one in this race-" Lynda gave him a shocked look

"I' mean, of course I didn't want something like this to happen. I wish we could have found out in another way (you know some psychological test or with help from a fortune-teller or something like that…) that McQueen turned out to be a fair and reasonable racer and that Chick Hicks… would do anything just to win. So in some way my last race brought a lot of disclosures. I wish McQueen and also Chick Hicks all the best for their carrier and I think I don't have to worry anymore about the next Piston Cup because now there is a wonderful race car and another race car that will maybe next time learn about the important things in life like the other one did. Then we will see who the best racer is"

"Just one more question! What are you going to do now?"

"Now? Well I think I'll go home – or to a doctor" he added when he saw Lynda narrowing her eyes "and later I will relax for some days. Maybe I'll visit Radiator Springs. It must be a wonderful town since my idol – the fabulous Hudson Hornet – spent the last few years there. And now excuse me fellows. I need to rest."

He and Lynda left the crowd and headed for the exit. He gave the race track and the Dinoco people one last look and smiled. "The next time I'll finally be able just to _watch_ a race. I almost forgot how it feels just to watch."

"Well" Lynda said dryly. "It's great. But I think I can enjoy it now without being scared for my husband.

"Must be a wonderful feeling" Strip said with a smile.

* * *

That's it. Not a masterpiece and I'm sure there are better stories out there but I had fun writing this and I guess that's all that matters :) Nothing dramatic but still entertaining I hope. This challenge was a great idea I think! And I love The King. In my next life I will be a car and marry him (sorry Lynda)! 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
